The Phazon Crisis
by Calvacaide
Summary: A Metroid crossover with Megaman Zero after the fourth game. Takes place in the Megaman Zero universe.


**Chapter 1**

**A little after Ragnarok crashes……**

Omega Awoke to a huge crashing noise coming from his capsule. He watched as the lid of the capsule suddenly glowed with many circuits and the like that Dr. Weil had designed. There was suddenly a violent shaking of the capsule followed by the feeling that he was rapidly falling. An unexpected crash had assured him that he had now landed but he did not know where. The capsule lid then opened revealing a heavy sand storm and a vast, barren land. "Where am I?" He asked to no one but the air. He looked down to see if he had any wounds from the landing only to see that he had a completely new body. Weil must have built me a newer, better body and put me in a capsule to awaken me later, he thought. "It looks like my old body, or should I say, Zero's original body." He mumbled he quickly got up from the capsule and looked around. "The only question is how did I end up here, where is 'here' and what happened to put me in this forsaken desert?" He looked around only to find debris strewn every which way. Wait, Could that miserable excuse for a 'legend', Zero, have done this? Then again Lord Weil had never actually fought Zero, only his lapdogs have, he thought to himself. He looked around again and this time caught a glimpse of something pulsing blue in the distance and started to head towards it.

"Aughh" Zero managed to grit as pain ran through his entire body. "Ceil? Can you hear me?" he asked but only static replied. "Darn it. The communicator must be broken." He mumbled in frustration. "How am I still alive?" he asked himself "And just where am I." he said while looking around only to be treated to the sight of debris, a sandstorm, and a vast, barren wasteland. "Waite a sec…This looks like the desert near Area Zero." Zero exclaimed, "I just have to find Ceil and the rest of the resistance." Zero started looking around for any indication that this indeed was the desert near Area Zero. As he was looking for the caravans in the distance he noticed a faint blue glowing figure in the distance that looked like it was moving towards him. "What the heck could that be? Maybe a resistance member." He said to himself. "Hey that looks like…Me!" Zero Exclaimed puzzled by the figure in the sandstorm. "It does look somewhat like me, except that he has glowing red eyes, and is also partly pulsing blue. Omega! But how is he alive I thought I killed him already."

"Heh…What do we have here? A worthless 'legend' that can barely stand." Omega said. "It's been a while, Zero." Omega's arm suddenly turned pulsing blue and started to form into a giant claw that wrapped around Zero.

"What the…" Zero said.

"Not as you remember, eh Zero? Last time you killed me but this time I'm going to kill you. I'll send you straight to Nifelheim." Omega said as the claw started to rip into zero and leave a blue substance on the wounds. Zero soon fell over, dead. "Now I have my revenge. So long so called 'legend' and rot in Nifelheim." Omega then formed his claw back into an arm and walked off. Now that his revenge fulfilled he wondered what to do or destroy now.

**A while later...**

"Hey, the sandstorm stopped!" Announced one of the resistance members.

"Finally." Ceil said, relieved.

"Ceil, come quick we found Zero!" Another resistance member cried out.

Ceil darted towards the resistance member and Zero. He was lying on the ground with a large number of wounds as if something had pierced through him multiple times leaving a blue substance behind.

"What's the blue stuff on Zero's body?" Ceil asked Cervue who happened to be standing right by her.

"I don't know. I've never seen anything like it before." Cervue replied. "Do you know anything like this Neige?"

"Nope." Neige said.

"Is he dead?" Ceil asked.

"Yes, but I may be able to fix him." Cervue said.

"So has anyone seen Craft around here?" Neige asked.

"Nope." All of the resistance members said.

"I hope he's safe somewhere." Neige said

**In another area where part of Ragnarok crashed……**

Out of the rubble came the hand of Craft. Badly wounded from the fight with Zero earlier onboard Ragnarok and then even more badly injured from the crash, Craft barely gad the power to even get up. After many attempts to get up Craft finally managed to stand up while leaning against a piece of rubble for support. He looked around only to find he was in part of a destroyed building. The only lights were two flickering lights at the end of a hallway beside him.

There were three shadows of what looked like humanoid creatures with claws at the end of the hallway. Before Craft had time to react they pounced him and knocked him out.

To be continued…


End file.
